Hedwig dilemma
by peppaoceangal
Summary: what happens when hedwig is kidnapped? forgot disclaimer i do not own harry potter, rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn't find Hedwig anywhere, his seventh year at Hogwarts had only just begun. Already McGonagall and Lupin had already overloaded him with homework. That was one good piece of news – Professor Lupin had his old job back! Now where was Hedwig? He had let her out to have a fly around last night and now it was 24 hours since he had last seen her! Maybe he should send out a search party. Oh well he may as well go to bed.

"Night Ron"

"Night"

The morning sun shattered the glass windows as Harry opened his eyes.

"Oh, morning already I only just closed my eyes," he grumbled.

"Come on sleepyhead, get up," Ron grumbled back.

They wandered down to breakfast.

"Ugh, we have double herbology,"

"Don't remind me!"

"Well aren't we bright and happy this morning," Hermione chuckled as she walked over to them.

Neville suddenly interrupted them, sending them into a status of shock. "Harry, I think that bird is yours"

The owl post had come – with no Hedwig in sight. But there was one slightly cheeky bird hanging around their table.

"It's got a letter, open it," Hermione said anxiously.

Harry picked up the letter

_Dear Harry,_

_I have your owl, yes your owl. You wannit back then duel me – 6.00am tomorrow in the forbidden forest, be there._

_Yours anonymous!_

A feather suddenly fluttered out of the paper.

"That is Hedwig's," Ron commented.

"Looks like we got ourselves a problem," Hermione replied.

"Yep, we sure have, … we sure have," Harry replied


	2. Forbidden Forest

"What do we do?"

"I dunno"

"What are you two on about, we'll go to the duel get Hedwig and go," Harry replied.

Hermione and Ron looked shocked, "But Harry, it could be dangerous, Sirius and Dumbledore would never have let you do anything like that,"

"I'm going whether you two come or not," Harry replied.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other giving a look that plainly said _He's made up his mind, we can't change it now._

Professor Sprigg droned on and on and on and … Harry almost dozed off.

"Harry," Hermione suddenly broke into his world of daydream. Everyone was looking at him, "So Mr Potter what is the answer?" Professor Sprigg questioned.

"Um … Yes?" Harry had a pretty good idea that whatever the teacher had asked him he had a 50 chance of being right if he answered yes or no!

"So Mr Potter the spell for frightening a Venomous Concracture is 'yes', well I don't know what would happen if you cast a 'yes' spell but I DON'T THINK IT WOULD FRIGHTEN A VENOMOUS CONCRACTURE, ALTHOUGH A 1000 WORD ESSAY ON VENOMOUS CONCRACTURE ON MY DESK TOMORROW COULD INCLUDE THAT SPELL," She yelled.

The bell rang. "Class dismissed," she sighed.

"What have we got next?" Ron asked.

"Double Transfiguration and then double free," Hermione answered.

"Awesome"

Transfiguration went by so slow that Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hedwig. They went to the library after Transfiguration and caught up on homework. Before they knew it it was dinnertime, then bedtime.

Harry couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Hedwig, just a bird maybe. But this one bird had so much innocence, she didn't know anything about Voldermort or any other problems in the wizarding world. She was his free spirit, he loved seeing her soar over the castle and be free free free …

_Hedwig was soaring over the castle, free, she dropped down to the forbidden forest. There was a pool of water, she happily took a sip, suddenly everything was gone, she was in a bag and she didn't know where she was going she was panicking she …_

"Aaah," Harry yelled, he was being suffocated, he was in a bag he was…

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Oh … I … I just had a bad dream that's all, go back to sleep – sorry." Harry replied.

"Okay," Ron answered.

Harry was saddened by the dream, he didn't know where Hedwig was or who she was owl napped by but in exactly one hour he would. He just hoped this person was reasonable. Oh well, one hour to sleep in.

"Harry, Harry its 5:30, come on," Ron was yelling.

They eventually got up and ready and met Hermione in the common room. They made their way down to the forest and passed Hagrid's hut. They walked into the depth of the forest and saw a shadow in the distance. They got closer and the figurine turned around.

"Oh my god, Professor …"


	3. The Sound

…Trelawney?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I-am-not-the-person-who-took-the-bird-I-am-under-the-imperius-curse-and-i-will-do-whatever-my-master-tells-me-to-do… she started choking.

"Must fight, must fight urge … Harry … danger…," she choked again and suddenly leaped toward Harry and tried to dig her nails into his neck.

"Kill-must-kill," she said

Ron and Hermione were trying to pull Professor Trelawney off him when Harry started yelling.

"TEA LEAVES, VISIONS, CRYSTALS, TEA LEAVES, VISIONS, CRYSTALS, VISIONS," He screamed.

She suddenly shrank back "Harry…my subject… the chosen one … how could I ever hurt? … Kill … aaah … I will fight Harry … I won't kill … I will fight imperius…" She droned off.

"We need to know where Hedwig is," Harry pleaded.

Professor Trelawney suddenly smiled "I'm not telling," She spoke in a mocking voice.

"Harry, we need to get her up to the hospital wing, don't dwell on Hedwig for now, whoever is trying to play mind games with you obviously isn't here. Neither is Hedwig," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"Okay," Harry replied after a few moments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly there was a loud sound. A unamable sound, it was almost beautiful yet it sounded, almost… deadly. It was the sound of owls, thousands of owls…


End file.
